Smart Ass Little Girl, Playing With Fire
by SereneCalamity
Summary: "One day your daddy's gonna catch you, and he's gonna take you away from me." Dotty, OneShot.


_This title comes from two halves of two different lines in a song called _Wear Me Out _by Skylar Grey. It's amazing, she's amazing, and you guys should check it out. I'm really sorry about any mistakes, I'm exhausted and just want to get these all up! If you have any requests/prompts, send me a PM._

_Disclaimer: I do not own the title or the characters._

Leticia Ortiz was the girl across the road that was always out of his grasp. From the age of ten, when she was playing out on the street with his sister, her father had made it clear she was to having nothing to do with the Toretto boy. He was only twelve then, but he was trouble already. He was chasing girls, mouthing back to adults and already driving his dads car up and down the street. Greg Ortiz would watch the boy out the window and curl his upper lip before turning to his daughter, settled in front of the TV and repeat his warning to stay away from the boy next across the street. Letty had learnt from a young age not to mess with her father. When he said he didn't want her to do something, she either listened, or he would give her a good slap.

He had told her over and over again as she got older. Mia Toretto was allowed to come over and play, but she was never to go over there. When she turned twelve, her mum and dad left her home alone for a few hours and she snuck over to the Toretto house. Dom had barely batted an eyelid in her direction until a football he and a friend were playing with fell at her feet. Letty had picked it up and thrown it back with such force that his friend, Leon Eppes, had to take a step back as he caught it. Dom's eyes had lit up and he had asked her to play with them.

She was pretty sure that was when her obsession had begun.

His reputation grew as he did, his exploits with the opposite sex were whispered about in the hallways, and when he hit sixteen and got his licence and first car, his reputation in the racing world began. Letty couldn't help it. Cars were something she had always been into and Dom was something that had always been forbidden. The two of them together made for many hours of daydreaming.

When she turned sixteen, she hadn't expected Dom to act any different around her. Obviously Mia had mentioned it was her birthday because on her way home from school he had pulled his car over to the side of the road and rolled down the window. She'd raised her eyebrows and said there was no way she was getting in the car with him; that girls tended to loose their panties after hopping in. He had laughed, this throaty, gravelly sound that made Letty's stomach clench and he assured her that she wasn't his type. It shouldn't have upset her, but it did. She had been about to get in the passenger side when he had got out of the drivers door and threw his keys at her.

She definitely ranked her first time driving better than the first time she had sex.

Things had happened pretty rapidly since then. Dom picked her up after school, sometimes waiting at the front gate, sometimes stopping at the curb as she made her way home. They would drive around, talk, dick around. He didn't make a move on her and Letty couldn't help but feel disappointed.

Dom had noticed Letty a long time before he had let her drive his car. He didn't just let anyone get behind the wheel of his baby. He knew she threw a football like a pro, she swore like a sailor and she was fine with speaking exactly what was on his mind. She was two and half years younger than him, and he had kept his distance even though he noticed her body changing in a very pleasing way. On her sixteenth birthday, he had decided to see how things went. He loved her smart assed comments and the way she raised her eyebrows at him. When he had said that she wasn't his type, he wasn't lying. He liked his girls with big eyes and big boobs, short dresses and tiny shirts. Along with that usually came a low IQ. He didn't know what it was about Letty, but there was just _something_. They talked for hours, and one day, she opened up about her father. Said that the bruises on her leg weren't from playing rough in PE class, and the time she came to school with a black eye wasn't because she got in a fight with a senior who tried to steal her lunch money.

It was only two months later, at a party thrown by some senior, that he couldn't help himself. She came into the room next to his sister and it took everything Dom had right then to cross the room and drag her away. He knew that his attention should be on his sister, who was downing drinks so fast her eyes were going cross eyed, but he just couldn't stop looking at Letty.

She was wearing a black mini skirt that showed off those tanned legs he had been sneaking glances at for months now, a white singlet and a cropped leather jacket. She almost always wore hoodies or oversized shirts, so even though she wore shorts than showed her long legs, he very rarely saw her cleavage. And he was almost glad for that fact, given he was probably openly drooling over her now.

Letty hadn't been a virgin when they had sex in the back of his car, but she was still inexperienced. He had been slow and soft, until she had dug her fingernails into his shoulders and hissed out that if this is what all the girls got, she didn't know what the hype was about.

A year later, she was still climbing out her window to meet him.

"You're almost eighteen," Dom murmured against the bare skin of her shoulder. "You should be able to do what you want."

"Try telling that to him," Letty rolled her eyes. He had snuck her into his room after his dad and sister went to sleep and they were sitting on his bed, legs crossed and facing each other. Dom had pulled down the shoulder of her shirt and was pressing kisses over her shoulder and up to her neck. As he spoke, his breath tickled her smooth skin.

"I'm getting pretty damned tired of lying, Let," Dom sighed and tilted her head so that his eyes met hers. They had been having this conversation more frequently as time went by. Mia and Tony Toretto weren't the only ones asking what girl had tied down Dom, or where he kept disappearing. If it was any other girl, if she was any less important to him, he would have told them who she was. But Letty's father hated him with a passion. Dom wasn't sure why, he had only spoke to the man once or twice. Although, to be fair, he did have a reputation that not many fathers would want to be associated with their daughter. Letty had changed all that about him, though. Sure, he raced in the weekends and put people in their place when they spoke out of turn. But Letty had been the only girl who he'd touched in almost a year and a half. "Mia and dad know I'm seeing someone, and they're wondering why I can't tell them who it is."

"He'd kill me if he knew I was seeing you—he thinks you go around, sleeping with everyone," Letty gave a harsh laugh and Dom's jaw tensed. "He wouldn't _actually_kill me."

"Just knock you around a bit," Dom growled, earning a glare. She didn't like talking about her father, and would sometimes go to the extreme length of actually leaving the room when he brought it up. "I'm not kidding, Let."

"I know, Dom," Letty sighed. Dom ran his hands down her arms and his fingers trailed over her wrists, turning her hands over so they were palm upward. His fingers ran over her smooth palm, along her fingers, back to the skin of her wrist. Letty could feel herself being lulled by the soft touches and her eyes began to close. He stopped and Dom leaned his forehead against hers.

"One day soon, your daddy is gonna catch you, and he's going to take you away from me," his voice was rough and Letty blinked at him, hearing the heavy emotion. She sucked in her lower lip as he entwined his fingers with hers. "And then he's going to hurt you, for not listening to him."

"It's not going to be much longer. I promise."

* * *

Letty was an expert at climbing in and out of her window, and she knew just where to stand so the floorboards wouldn't squeak beneath her feet. No matter how quiet she was, if he already knew that she was gone, she was going to get caught.

And she was.

Dom didn't see Letty for nearly three weeks. He rang her cell phone a hundred times and text her even more but none of them were answered. He waited for her at school, asked Mia to look for her in classes and stared at her house, waiting for her to appear. Finally, he waited until he saw her fathers car leave for work and went over to the house and knocked on the door. No one answered and he tried the handle, not hesitating for a second as he found it unlocked.

"Letty!" Dom called out. He had never been in her house before, but had seen her climb out the window at the far right corner and made his way down the short hallway to the room. "Let—ty..." he breathed as he saw her on the bed. Her eyes widened and she jumped from the bed, letting out a squeak as she stood. "What the fuck happened?" He asked, his voice icy.

"You can't be here!"

"Letty! What happened?"

"He caught me that night we went out to the beach," she finally said. Dom had to take in several more breaths before he could say anything else. She had a bandage around her ankle—he assumed she had twisted it when she'd been hit. There were signs of old bruises on her face and around her eyes and it took all Dom's self control not to race from the room to find the man that had the balls to call himself her father.

"Why didn't you come find me—I would have looked after you?"

"He's had me on a lock down. Only went back to work this week."

"You should've come see me on Monday!" Dom couldn't help but feel upset she hadn't come to him. Letty gave him a small smile.

"How bad do you want to beat him right now?" Dom's furious eyes confirmed her assumed answer. "Exactly. I just wanted to see you after I got better. Believe it or not, this is a lot better than I was last week." Dom's lips tightened and his fists were almost weight from clenching them so tightly. She sighed and licked her lips quickly. "Look, you play with fire, you're gonna get burned. We knew this was a possibility when we started sneaking around."

"If I knew _this _was a possibility, I would have never let you in my car last year," Dom growled. Letty rolled her eyes.

"You love breaking the rules, even if you bitch about it constantly," Letty joked. Dom shook his head and came over to her, putting his hands up touch her face softly.

"I don't love doing anything that's going to get you hurt," his voice was soft. She shut her eyes and when they opened, they were glistening with tears.

"Then get me out of here, Dom."

The pleasure that came from wrapping his arms around her and taking her back to her house, using the front door was small but only grew as the day went on. She looked so small in his bed, swamped in his jersey, as he rubbed her legs and re-done the bandages on her ankle. She was asleep when her father got home and Dom took that opportunity to go back to the Ortiz house and let loose on her father. Dom was well built for an eighteen year old and could make a convincing argument about going to the cops if he ever even saw her again. When he came home, Letty had looked at him with angry eyes, leading them to their first fight. She said she could win her own battles, and he didn't need to jump in there. He had shouted back that he wasn't going to sit around any longer and let her be a punching bag any longer, and he wasn't letting her out of his sight again.

The sex afterwards was the best they ever had.

_I know the ending was a bit of a let down, I don't really like it either. I'm bad with endings if you guys haven't already picked up on it._

_Leave a review._


End file.
